Unexpected Devotion
by 61wisampa
Summary: Matt left Heatherfield to become Karmilla's guitarist which causes Will to decided to break up with Matt until they could be together again. While a new neighbor falls for Will, only he's not what Will thinks he is. --yeah, I know the title sucks...--
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The thunder rumbled. The news said there would be a storm coming tonight. It's already raining very hard and I'm soaking wet, but I'm almost home.

I could hear the thunder roar every few seconds I see a lightning and I was very aware that I was only a few blocks from home, but I could barely ponder that the rain soaking me was making me shiver of the cold. All I could think about were my text messages with Matt two nights ago.

Matt: _Hey, it's been a long time since we text messaged me. Is there something wrong?_

Me: _I was afraid I might bother you in your rehearsals._

Matt: _I'm free for a couple of minutes now, we can talk for a while. I miss you._

Me: _Same here. You have no idea how much._

Matt:_ We've been real busy for a while. Karmilla's having a tour. We're going to San Diego next week._

Me: _That's great._

Matt: _How 'bout you? How's school?_

Me: _Okay. There'll be a prom in a month._

Matt: _Great. Are you going?_

Me: _I'm not sure._

Matt: _How come?_

Me: _I don't have anyone to go with._

Matt: _Can't you go with your friends?_

Me: _No. They'll all have dates and I don't want to bother them. Even Eric's coming here for Hay._

Matt: _Will you be okay? Are you okay?_

Me: _It's just hard to have a relationship with someone you could rarely talk to._

Matt: _What do you mean?_

Me: _I'm sorry to do this on the phone but I think it would be better we broke up until we could be together again._

Matt: _You're breaking up with me because we don't have anytime for each other?_

Me: _I'm sorry._

Matt: _Okay. If that's what you want. I understand._

Me: _Can we still be friends?_

Matt: _Sure. I would love that. Keep in touch?_

Me: _I'll be here._

Matt: _Sorry. I'll talk to you next time. Our break is over. Bye._

Me: _Bye. Sorry._

Matt: _Me, too._

And that's how it ended. I know I was the one who broke up with him but I feel really bad. Ironic, isn't it?

The girls were quite surprised that I did that, too. But they're very supportive. They said if it's what I think is right, then its okay. Everything will be alright. I hope I could believe that.

I was just in front of our apartment. I noticed, there were boxes beside the door of the apartment next to us. There must be someone moving in.

I flicked on the lights and no one was home. Mom she'd buy dinner on her way home so until she comes, I'm alone. I don't have anything to do so I guess I'll do my homework. _Wow, that's a first._

I changed to dry clothes and went to the kitchen to do my Math homework there. And maybe grab something to eat while I'm at it. _I'm hungry. _I opened the refrigerator and searched for something.

"Miss Will,"

"Yes, James?" I answered my refrigerator/butler/food consultant.

"I would like to recommend you not to eat before your mother goes home. You might lose your appetite." He said. I forgot one more character he plays in my life. He's also my second mother. Okay, make that third mother. My second mother is Edward, my phone.

"Okay, if you say so." This was one of the very few times that I agreed to him—without making a compromise anyway.

"Thank you, Miss Will." He told me politely. I closed him, smiled and went to do my homework.

We're studying quadratic equations. There are four ways to solve quadratic equations. For now, we're only studying the second method. Completing the square. Math never made sense to me and is absolutely my worst subject. But now, I can at least understand what I'm supposed to do.

This is an absolute pain for me. If I thought algebra was hard, this is excruciating. Algebra is only about putting the same—what do you call it?—variables together, some transposition and just do the math after that. But this? It's ten times worse. It's everything taught to us in Math in just one horrible subject matter.

_Okay, stop whining mentally and start solving!_, I thought to myself.

Find the value of x. Number one. x2 + 10x + 16 = 0. Okay, first, transpose 16, then add (b/2)2 to both sides of the equality sign. B is the numerical coefficient of the second variable so that means it would be 10 divided by 2, squared. Which is equal to 25.

There, first step finished. Next is…

The thunder made me jump and most unfortunately, cut the power off the whole city. I groaned and lounged my head on the table. It's now too dark to do my homework and I have to settle for candles.

"Whoa," James suddenly turned on. I almost forgot about him. "That was expected of the storm. I heard it's one of the strongest storms Heatherfield ever experienced. It might have been able to bring down an electric pole or two." He informed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course, nothing unmanageable." He replied with confidence. The only reason he can work without electricity was because he's near to another power source. Me.

"Good."

_Ding dong._

"Um… James? Could you please…?"

"Yes, of course. Turn yourself off so that no one would get suspicious." He said before he turned himself off.

I walked to the door and thankfully, I didn't trip on anything. When I opened the door, I could faintly see a boy, maybe about a year or two older than me. He's about as tall as Peter, Tara's brother. If I'm not mistaken, he was sheepishly smiling.

"Hi, um… I'm Jonas Singer… uh… from next door, I was just moving in and I was hoping if I could borrow a candle or a flashlight coz, I only got batteries." The boy Jonas nervously said.

I chuckled silently after being informed that he has batteries but doesn't own a flashlight. "Sure, come in." I let him in and led him to the kitchen. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." He replied sounding less nervous. "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I'm Will, Will Vandom." I started rummaging through the closet for some candles.

"Nice place you got here." He informed me without any trace of uneasiness in his voice. And with that, I noticed how beautiful his voice was. I abruptly paused when I heard his voice so that I could hear it without the noises I was making. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed my pause.

I quickly gathered my thoughts so I could answer him. "Nothing." I assured him as I searched for the candles.

Not too long after we last spoke, I found the candles. "Got it!" I exclaimed. I laid the candles on the table then lit one with a match.

"Whoa. I mean… um… wow." He said as soon as the candle was lit.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his face clearly for the first time. He looks… really good. He can be compared to Adonis and Narcissus if you ask me. Not that I know how they look like but still, _wow._

"Nothing, it's just… wow. Your hair is beautiful. It's the exact same shade of the rose in my garden." He told me. "The most beautiful rose in my garden." He corrected himself.

Did he just compliment me? This Adonis-looking boy complimented me? _Quickly, say something. Don't look stupid in front of him._, I told myself. "Uh… thanks. Here are some candles. This black out might take a while so…" _He said my hair was beautiful. I know that might be an over statement but he liked it!_

"Thank you," he simply said before taking a few candles with him.

I led him to the door and he lit one from my candle before stepping out of our apartment. He was already turned to leave but faced me before taking a step. "So, see you around?" he asked, smiling a very beautiful smile. I started to blush.

"Sure. If you need any help moving in you could ask me." I managed to reply.

"Sure. Again thank you… Will." He kept his eyes on me which made me blush even more. _Thank you, black out._

He took a step towards his apartment but then, all of the sudden, someone said, "Oh, hello young man." It's Mom. What a bad timing. "Are you the one moving in next door?"

"Uh… yes, Miss, Ma'am. I'm uh… Jonas, Jonas Singer." He answered becoming nervous once again.

"I'm Will's mother, Miss Vandom. Have you two met?" she asked him.

"Yes, Mom, we've met. And he was just borrowing candles because of the black out." I answered my mother saving Jonas the need to answer.

"Really? Then why don't you join us for dinner, Jonas?" Mom invited Jonas "I bought some take outs from Silver Dragon." She smiled at him invitingly.

"Don't worry, young man. You could take down the offer if you want to." Mr. Collins appeared behind Mom, carrying the take outs.

"I um…" he looked at me for a second and then answered "would love to."

"Great. Well, come in." she exclaimed leading Jonas to the kitchen.

She told me to lay out some plates for the four of us. In the middle of the table, she put a candle which made the place look like a date scene.

While we were having dinner, Mr. Collins just listened as Mom interrogates Jonas. I, on the other hand, cut in once in a while.

"So, where are your parents, Jonas?" Mom started.

"Actually, I'm alone. My parents just check in me once in a while." He answered "I'm used to living alone because my parent's jobs are causing them to move a lot."

"Are you going to school here?"

"No, I'm just here on vacation. I've been going from city to city with sunny beaches." He reasoned "But I could see that I went here in the wrong time."

"Don't worry, Jonas. The storm wouldn't take long. You'll see, tomorrow it would be like it never even rained." I assured him.

"We'll see." He grinned.

I smiled back. The rest of the evening, Mom interrogated Jonas and after we finished eating, he headed back to his apartment. I finished the rest of my homework in my room.

Before I went to bed, I remembered something that Jonas Singer told me. _"Your hair is beautiful."_ The thought made me smile.

* * *

**_Sorry this isn't very good..._**

**_I'm kinda new to this..._**

**_Please enjoy anyway..._**

**_The other Witch girls would be in the next chapters..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Hey girls! Did you hear?" Cornelia called one afternoon, after class.

"Uriah got arrested and now they're going to move far, far away that we would never see them again?" Irma replied angrily. Seems like she's having a bad day.

"No," Cornelia answered her casually "but what brought this up?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Uriah 'accidentally' spilled juice all over her History homework." Taranee started to explain. "So she decided to pass it wet."

"Although Uriah got sent to the principal's office and Irma was allowed to pass her homework tomorrow," Hay Lin continued "she's still mad because she had to start all over again."

"Whoa, talk about annoying." Cornelia agreed.

"Seriously, if Mr. Collins entered the class a second later," she threatened "I would've used my guardian powers on him!"

"Guess, it's a good thing Collins showed up early that time." I noted.

"What was it about the news, Cornelia?" Taranee asked.

We all turned to face Cornelia, waiting for her to speak. "I heard Cobalt Blue finally decided to get back together."

"Really?" Hay Lin exclaimed in surprise.

We were almost speechless of the news. Ever since Matt quit the band to be Karmilla's lead guitarist, they disbanded and never played again… until now.

"But without Matt, they won't have a guitarist and vocalist." I interjected.

"That's just part of the news," Cornelia said "they just sent out flyers before school that they'll have a contest. And whoever wins will get be part of the band."

"When would the contest be held?" Irma asked.

"Tonight, here in Sheffield Institute. Principal Knickerbocker allowed them to hold the contest here tonight at seven."

"Wow! I'd like to go!" Hay Lin announced "How about you guys?"

"I'm definitely in." Cornelia announced.

"I'll go." Taranee answered.

"I am so going." Irma exclaimed. "How about you, Will?"

They all looked at me, expecting a yes from me. "Sure, I'll go."

"Great, we'll meet here in about six forty-five." Cornelia announced.

I don't exactly know why I'm going to a contest which would determine who would replace my boyfriend—I mean ex-boyfriend—in a band. But that's not illegal, is it?

Later that day, after swimming practice, I dashed off to our home to get ready for watching the contest.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, teach." I greeted as I darted to my room.

"Are you going to watch that contest you told me about?" Mom asked before I slammed the door of my room.

"Yeah." I called from my room "Oh, crap, what time is it?" I asked myself.

"It's already six thirty-five, Will." answered my frog clock, "I suggest you hurry."

"I am hurrying," I pointed out.

I changed clothes and combed my hair as quickly as I can manage. I finished, a few minutes before six forty-five. I could still get there in time if I rode my bike.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, teach." I waved goodbye to them.

"You're going to Sheffield?" Mr. Collins asked me.

I paused by the door to answer him and I was curious why he asked me that. I already told Mom it would be held in Sheffield. "Yeah," I answered waiting for a reply.

"Want a ride?" Collins offered me. "You're going to be late."

"Sure." I replied immediately.

We got to his car and he drove me to Sheffield like he said. When he dropped me off, the contest was just about to start. I waved goodbye to Collins before he drove off.

"Late again," Irma greeted with a smirk "When are you ever going to be on time?"

"Hey, I got swimming practice." I defended "Besides, it hasn't started yet, has it?"

"No, but it soon will." Taranee said.

"C'mon you guys! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Hay Lin said enthusiastically while jumping up and down.

We went to where the contest will be held and saw that the place was packed. The stage was all set and a guitar was placed in the middle of the stage with a mike. A few moments later, Joel, the bass player of Cobalt Blue spoke.

"Okay guys, we're holding this contest to see who would be Cobalt Blue's new guitarist." He announced "So now, let's get this started!" the crowd applauded "First is…"

There were a lot of people who joined. They were all pretty good but no one's better than Matt. After who knows how many contestants, Joel spoke again.

"Okay guys," he interrupted "while we decide who won the contest, there's someone who volunteered to perform here saying that he doesn't want to join the contest, and he just wanted to borrow a guitar." some of the audiences laughed "That's a true story. Anyway, give it up for, Jonas."

My mouth fell open. Could it be the same Jonas I met yesterday?

When Joel got down from the stage, he handed the mike to a boy I recognize. "Whoa." I muttered.

"Whoa is right." Irma agreed "That guy is gorgeous."

Jonas was already on stage and prepared to start playing. He strummed the guitar once to check if it's in tune. Then he started playing. I can say that he's an amazing guitarist. Probably the best I've ever met.

He also started singing and his voice was just incredible. If he joined American Idol, he would win no doubt.

"Hmm… he's a great musician, too." Cornelia noted "Impressive."

"Impressive may be an understatement." Hay Lin interjected.

"You're right," Taranee agreed "Whoa."

"That's not really the reason I said _whoa_." I said as I stared at Jonas playing an unfamiliar song. Maybe he's a composer, too.

For a moment, his eyes met mine. At first, I wasn't sure if he recognized me but when he saw me, he smiled and abruptly raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled back.

"Is he looking this way?" Irma asked.

He kept his eyes on me which made me a little embarrassed, even though I know no one knows he's looking at me. I twirled a lock of hair between my fingers through out the whole song. When he finished the song, everybody applauded him.

Joel went up the stage to take the mike while Jonas walked down the stage, eyes still on me.

"Wow! That's an amazing performance there by Jonas Singer." He announced. "Not to disrespect the contestants but Jonas, would you like to join Cobalt Blue?"

The audience gave an approving applaud but he shook his head in disagreement.

"Okay, well, too bad." Joel sighed "Anyway the other members of Cobalt Blue still can't decide who won so we'll announce it tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your support. I hope you all had a great time. Goodnight!"

After he said his closing remarks, a lot of people, mostly girls, gathered around Jonas to ask questions and probably flirt. The five of us just stood there, watching the crowd go wild with Jonas coming down from the stage.

"Wow, I've never seen him before but he's already very popular." Cornelia said.

"That's because he just moved here." I told her.

The four of them looked at me. "You've met him?" Taranee interrogated.

"He's our new neighbor," I explained "Of course I've met him."

They all eyed me suspiciously. I just gave them a sheepish grin.

"Will!" a familiar voice called. I turned to look at the crowd around Jonas and saw him trying to get my attention. "Will!" he shouted louder which caused most of the crowd to quiet down. Some, including my friends, stared at me.

I twirled my hair around my finger again. "Hi, Jonas." I greeted him. The crowd now let him through so he can go to me. He was smiling that beautiful smile I first saw him with as he ran towards me.

"Hey, Will." He panted when he was in front of me, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I go to school here." I informed.

"So… uh… who are your friends?" he asked waving to them.

I almost forgot about them. "Oh right," I turned to my friends, letting go of my hair. "Jonas, these are my friends," I said pointing at them each "Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia. Girls, this is Jonas, he moved in the apartment next to ours."

"Hey," Irma greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Taranee said.

"Hello," Hay Lin waved.

"Great performance." Cornelia complimented.

"Hey, thanks," Jonas replied.

I hear soft murmurs from the crowd that formed a while ago but they're now starting to go home, group by group.

"Are you guys going home now? May I join you?" Jonas asked politely.

"Sure, that'd be great." I replied.

The five of us walked home together until we had to split up. Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin went to a different street than the three of us. Then, Taranee left, too, which left me and Jonas.

"So, you're going to school tomorrow?" Jonas asked.

"Yes. Its Thursday tomorrow, isn't it?" I answered.

"Well, yeah, I just want to make sure." He said, looking down on the floor.

"Make sure of what?" I asked, turning to face him as we walk to our apartments.

"Nothing. But, um… do you have anything to do after school?" he stopped when we were in front of our place.

"No, nothing." I looked at him "Why?"

"Oh, well… you see—"

Jonas was interrupted when Mr. Collins got out of our apartment and said "Goodnight, Susan, I'll be going now." When he saw us, he stopped and greeted us "Oh, hello, Will, Jonas. Did I interrupt something?" and he closed the door behind him. _Do adults always butt in the wrong time?_

"No sir, I was just… dropping Will off." He gave Collins a nervous grin… a very nervous grin. "See you later, Will." He said as we walked towards his place.

"Ugh!" I slapped my forehead in frustration. _Why did it have to be now?_

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" Collins shyly asked.

"No, it's okay teach." I assured him "Well, goodnight." I said as I opened the door.

"Goodnight, Will." He said before I closed the door shut.

"Hi, Will, did you have a good time?" Mom asked as I walk to my room.

"Yeah," I answered "I'm tired. Night." I got in my room and closed the door.

"Goodnight, Will." I heard Mom say before I slumped on my bed. Another opportunity interrupted. I sighed heavily before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"He WHAT?!?" Irma shouted one afternoon.

"Exactly what I told you." I said, totally calm, unlike her.

"Man! Parents, now they even butt in their kid's love story." She muttered angrily.

That caught me off guard. "W-what do you mean love story?" I asked innocently, twirling my hair around my finger again "Jonas is just a friend. And I barely know him."

"Oh, really?" Cornelia asked suspiciously.

"Really guys, he's just a new neighbor that I happen to meet." I insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I just met him two days ago."

"Then, can you tell us why he's by the gate waiting for you?" Taranee asked, pointing to the gate. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Jonas standing there. Waiting for someone.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone else." I defended.

"When did he move to Heatherfield?" Hay Lin asked.

"Two days ago, I think,"

"Then he _is _waiting for you." She smiled "You're the only person he knows here in Sheffield."

"He knows you guys, too." I pointed out.

"Have you forgotten? You told us, last night he asked you if you're going to school." Irma said.

"Clearly, he was trying to make sure that he'll see you here." Cornelia informed.

"You're not sure about that," I disagreed.

"Hey, Will!" Jonas called. He started to walk towards us.

"We are now." Cornelia said in triumph.

I frowned at them. Then turned to face Jonas. "Hi, Jonas." I greeted him without any trace of irritation in my face and in my voice.

"Hey, girls." He greeted the others "So, Will, If your not busy, could you… go with me… around town? You know… give me a little tour? Or show me where I could buy some instruments?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I…"

"She'd love to." Irma answered for me. I shot her a death glare. "I mean… you would, wouldn't you?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, then faced Jonas again, "I would love to."

He smiled. "Thank you." He sincerely said. "So, let's go."

"Oh yeah, Will," Taranee called before we left "I'll stop by later at seven, okay?"

"Maybe we'll come, too." Cornelia said giving me a wink. She smiled mockingly at me. I'll take that as a precaution for the interrogation later. I grinned at her.

We walked around town and found a good music store. He seemed interested in music. He ordered a guitar before we left and we strolled around the park for a while. He played a couple of songs which attracted some people who were wandering around the park.

We ended up on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Wow, this place has an amazing beach." He exclaimed "Do you like surfing?" he looked at me, smiling.

"No, I'm no good at surfing," I admitted. "But I like to swim." I turned to look at him, only to see him staring at me. "Uh… what's wrong, Jonas?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's just… if I thought your hair is beautiful, your eyes are just… incredible. It shimmers beautifully under the sunset." He looked at me again, this time, making eye contact.

What he said really surprised me. No one has ever given me a compliment like that. It caused my face to turn red. It's most likely the same color as my hair right now. "Oh, I um… t-thank you." was all I was able to say.

That gave me time to look at his eyes and see what its color is. He has green apple eyes which looks absolutely beautiful under the sunset. I should be the one telling him compliments, not the other way around.

We stared at the sunset for a while, which gave me time to remove the blush in my face. We sat in silence, just enjoying the view and sea air. Then, he sighed "Uh-oh," he muttered, looking at his watch.

I turned to him in surprised. _What's wrong?_ "Jonas, is something the matter?"

He stood up and patted his jeans to remove the sand. "You promised your friends you'll be home at seven. And it's almost seven." He said, showing his watch.

I read the time. _Darn, it _is _almost seven._ Again, I forgot. "Oh no, you're right." I muttered, also patting my pants. I really don't want to go, not now. As strange as I might say, I'm really enjoying this and I don't know why. I didn't want to leave but I promised. The thought made me sigh.

He chuckled softly. "You promised, remember?" somehow, he found my reaction funny? Maybe, he didn't want to leave, too. I smiled at his response. "And I don't want your friends to think I kidnapped you." I smiled a crooked smile which made me smile even wider.

There's no dull moment with Jonas. Even with the corniest jokes, he somehow made me laugh. He kept telling me cheesy love quotes which made no sense at first, but if you take it literally, you'll understand the point.

We're already in the building and we're only a few doors to my place now. I really don't want to leave yet. For some reason, I feel very light whenever I'm with him. I forget all my worries. But I know this wouldn't last long.

We stopped in front of our door. "So," he started "I know we just went out but… uh…could you… would you… I mean, are you free tomorrow night?" he asked me nervously.

_Is he asking me out? Is he really asking me out? Officially?_ "Yeah…why?" _okay, gotta stay casual._ I tried to sound casual.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he smiled hopefully.

_He's really asking me out! I cannot believe it._ "Sure, of course, I would love to." I answered yes in so many ways.

"Great," his smile widened "then I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Seven," I nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I nodded again "Where are we going anyway?" I asked, hoping our time together could last a little bit longer.

"You'll know when we get there. Thanks for showing me around."

"My pleasure. I really had a great time." I smiled.

"Me, too." He smiled back at me then he sighed. "So, I guess I have to go." His tone was somehow sad as he pointed towards his apartment.

"Yeah, I guess I do, too." I said reaching for the doorknob reluctantly. I hope he's just as unwilling to go as I am. I smiled at him for the last time tonight and said "Goodnight."

He smiled at my actions, seeming pleased. "Goodnight to you, too." He turned unwillingly to his apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He waved unenthusiastically.

I waved back and turned the doorknob. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, my back on the door. I didn't want the day to end, not just yet. I was having too much fun. I leaned my head against the door without opening my eyes. I smiled as I thought of my day with Jonas.

"Did you have a nice date?" someone asked in a teasing tone. My eyes flew open, surprised that anyone's home.

"Irma," I greeted in surprise, who was the one who spoke earlier. "Guys," I greeted the others with a smile "what are you doing here?" I asked, confused by their presence.

"Have you forgotten? We told you we'll stop by at seven," Cornelia answered smiling evidently possibly because they heard my conversation with Jonas. "and it's seven fifteen."

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject of Jonas and honestly curious how they were able to get in. "The door was lock, wasn't it?"

"I learned how to pick locks from my Dad." Irma announced proudly.

"And with a little transposition, we got in easily." Hay Lin confessed. _Ugh. Of course, transposition._

"So tell us about the date." Taranee brought up eagerly. _This was what I was avoiding._ "What did you do?"

"It's not really a date, date. It's more like a… tour. You know for the new neighbor and stuff." I defended, walking towards my friends.

"Uh-huh, yeah, a tour," Irma muttered sarcastically. Her eyebrow rose, unconvinced by my defense.

"Will, we were there when he asked you out," Cornelia reasoned "we really don't care if it's a date to you or Jonas as long as we think it's a date, it is." I sighed in defeat. It was something like a date, just an unofficial, last minute date. She was right. I hate it when she's right. I should have never told them about Jonas. _Well, regret is always in the end._

But after tonight, I really don't feel that sorry that they knew. I had a date with Jonas, and they witnessed it.

"So what, are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Hay Lin interrupted my thoughts enthusiastically.

Well, they're here, and it's not like I can actually hide this from them. They would eventually find a way to make me spill the beans.

I told them what happened as briefly and precisely as I could. They seemed very pleased that I finally went out with a boy again. The last date I remembered was with Matt before he accepted being Karmilla's lead guitarist.

Usually, that thought makes me sad. I was a bit surprised that I wasn't when I thought of it. Maybe I can't stop smiling because of my date with Jonas.

I also told them about some jokes and cheezy quotes he told me on our way home. I teased Irma that Jonas was a way better comedian than she is. She defended herself by saying a speech, only a true comedian would do…or Irma. "True comedians do not memorize or make catch phrases; they simply make a joke out of things happening to them." Oh, yeah, she said that while standing on a chair and one foot stepping on the table.

We gave her a round of applause after the truly inspiring speech (yeah, right).

There was one thing I told them that really made an impression to them. The one when Jonas gave me a compliment with my eyes.

"Hmm…" Irma said as she thought "It's kinda cheezy and a bit corny, isn't it, Corny?"

Cornelia ignored the joke and said "I don't know." She was thoughtful for a moment. "It's not normal for boys to give such a direct compliment to girls unless they've been struck hard by cupid."

"But if he means it, it's okay, right?" Hay Lin asked "I mean, he wouldn't tell her, her eyes are beautiful if he doesn't like her."

"Maybe he already thought of how his dream girl would look like and it just so happen that you look a lot like his dream girl." Taranee concluded. We all raised our eyebrows at her. "What? Some boys are like that."

"What made you think of that?" I asked.

"Hey, if girls can pick how their dream boy would look like, why can't boys?" Taranee defended. She pushed up her glasses which slid down her nose.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," we all turned to see who spoke. Apparently, my refrigerator did. "but It's getting quite late and your mother, Miss Will, would be home any minute now."

"I hate to admit it," Hay Lin said "but James is right. My parents might get mad at me by being late." She stood up, ready to leave.

"I agree," Taranee said, also standing up.

"You guys are lucky your parents know you're here." Irma grumbled "I snuck out because Dad didn't let me go, just because I made Chris cry."

"You made your little brother cry?" Cornelia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's a very common sibling ritual. The younger sibling irritates the older sibling, then the older sibling makes the younger one cry." Irma reasoned as they walked out the door.

"It's not that common, Irma." Cornelia argued "Lilian and I fight a lot but I never made her cry."

Taranee sighed, "See you tomorrow, Will." she waved goodbye before closing the door.

"Maybe because you're not mature enough to discipline your little sister," Irma opposed.

"I think it's the other way around," Cornelia fought back "you're the one who's too immature to discipline your little brother without making him cry."

Taranee sighed again. "Bye," I called before she closed the door.

They're arguing again. I think both of them are immature. You know, always arguing and all about everything. I smiled.

Then I remembered about tomorrow.

Jonas asked me out. My smile widened. It's going to be a great day.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update..._**

**_i'll try to finish the rest before summer ends..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The bell rang. Finally.

I've been looking forward for classes to end all day. Not because of the weekend, but because of a certain something else…

"Will!" a familiar voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts. "Will, can you hear me?" Cornelia asked, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I can," I replied.

"What's wrong, Will? All day, you seem… distracted." Cornelia noted.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured Cornelia "I was just…thinking."

We walked out of our classroom as our conversation continued. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. She sounded worried, concerned and for some reason, she sounded like she has no idea about today.

But how can she not know? Well, come to think of it, I haven't really told them about it. Yesterday, they just interrogated me about my "date" with Jonas, nothing else. But they were in my apartment when Jonas asked me out. I thought they heard us talking so I didn't announce it to them. Also because I really want to avoid another interrogation.

"It's about Jonas, isn't it?" Cornelia stopped my train of thought.

"What?" I asked innocently. I hope this isn't about tonight.

"You're thinking about Jonas…" she announced. _Oops, she does know. Come on, Will, quick, think of an excuse._ "And your date yesterday." She continued.

_What? _Maybe she doesn't know after all. "Well,"

"Am I right?" she asked with a smug smile on her face.

She was right about me thinking of Jonas but I wasn't really thinking about yesterday. Should I tell her now or later with the other?

"Hey guys!" Irma greeted. Somehow we were able to find our way to the others. Looks like I don't have any choice.

"Yes and no, Cornelia," I answered her. This maybe the best time to tell them.

"What do you mean?" Irma and Cornelia both asked at the same time. Irma sounded totally confused because of missing the first part of our conversation. Cornelia sounded less confused and her voice was leaking a hint of eagerness.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Hay Lin asked, on her side was Taranee looking as confused as Irma was.

I faced Cornelia, "Yes, it's Jonas and no, it's not yesterday." I explained briefly.

Cornelia looked excited when I told her it was Jonas. Irma and the other just became more confused.

"Okay, first I was lost, now I'm at sea." Irma grumbled.

"What about Jonas?" Taranee asked me.

"Was there some part of the conversation that we missed?" Irma asked looking more annoyed than confused.

"Fill us in," Hay Lin suggested.

I opened my mouth to tell them but Cornelia beat me to it. "Well, Will seemed a bit distracted all day so I asked her what's wrong." Cornelia started "She said she was just thinking and I guessed that it was about Jonas and their date yesterday."

"So, you were thinking about Jonas?" Taranee asked me "Why?"

"Did you…hear us talking yesterday? Before I came in?" I asked them. If I was going to tell them, I'd better make sure that they didn't know.

"I heard Jonas saying 'thanks for showing me around' and you, saying 'my pleasure'." Irma answered. I raised my eyebrow in wonder. How did she hear us saying that and not know about tonight?

Taranee understood my confused expression, a little bit. "Irma tried to eavesdrop into your conversation yesterday," Taranee informed.

"But lucky for you, I stopped her." Cornelia announced.

I feel both grateful and ungrateful for Cornelia. Grateful, because she respected my privacy and kept Irma from eavesdropping in our conversation but also ungrateful because if she hadn't stopped Irma, I wouldn't have to tell them about it now.

"So what about it?" Hay Lin spoke "Did you talk about something important?"

How can I tell them this without making Irma shout, Cornelia interrogate me, Taranee speechless for a few minutes and Hay Lin jumping up and down with joy?

Since the start of the week, I didn't really want to talk about boys and dating because of my horrible text message break up with Matt. Well, I didn't really want to talk much, period. And being very reliable and true friends, they've been worried.

They've tried to talk me into going to the mall or just hang out but I refused. They've tried to convince me to just try to forget Matt or at least not dwell with it but I told them to leave me alone.

I could still remember my exact words…

_"Will," Taranee called, her voice was full of worry and concern as she called my name. I knew what she wanted to talk to me about. "You know, Will," she said as she put one hand on my shoulder which caused me to stop walking, "you really have to let go, now. I know it's only been days and I'd probably sound like a terrible friend to you but you have to get over it."_

_She was wrong. She wasn't the terrible friend, it was me. But I can't help myself for acting and feeling this way. I had felt the others were also behind us that time._

_I closed my eyes shut, not really sure what I had wanted to say. "Why do you even care?" I had asked. I know they were only trying to help but my emotions were just too much that I wasn't able to think what I should've said._

_"Because, Will," she reasoned as she spun me to face her "we miss you. We miss our Will, our boss, our chief, our leader and our _best friend_. You have to remember that we're always here for you and that you don't have to face anything by yourself."_

_I didn't move. I kept my eyes shut as I let her words hit me. She cares, they all care, but that's not what I needed._

_"Please, guys, just leave me alone." I tried to tell them that this was what I really need. I needed to think and I needed to be alone. "I just want to be alone. I need to be alone." My voice was fading into a whisper. "So please guys, just…"_

_I wasn't able to finish my sentence. I just ran away and headed to the pool. It helps me think but I heard Taranee cry "Will!"_

_I thought they were going to follow me but I heard someone stop them. "Let her go. She _does_ need this." Cornelia, I was sure she knew how I felt. She might seem insensitive sometimes but she's truly the one who always understood you._

That same day was when I met Jonas. Speaking of which…

"Uh, Will? Could you just speak up?" Irma spoke up when I didn't. "Cornelia's getting old here."

My eyebrows rose at what she said. _That wasn't very good._

"I'm going to ignore that horrible joke of yours and listen to Will." Cornelia shot back. This is usually the time when they start arguing.

But to my surprise, Irmajust let it go. "Someday, Corny, you'll admit how funny I am." Irma replied.

"Guys," Hay Lin grumbled "Enough with the interruptions. What is it, Will?" the four of them turned their attention back to me.

This is it. "Before I tell you anything, could you promise me to stay calm?" I asked as a precaution.

They all nodded. I took in a deep breath. "Jonas just asked me out tonight." I announced, a little bit too quick.

It took them a few moments to react to what I just said. They just stared at me with wide eyes, then looked at each other, then looked at me again. After that, they started to smile.

And finally, it hit them. "For real?" they all asked at the same time.

Irma caught my neck in her arm and started mussing my hair. _I'm going to need a comb._ "Our Will is back." She announced happily.

"Finally," Taranee said in relief.

"Took you long enough," Cornelia muttered.

Hay Lin kept a wide smile in her face while she clapped, clearly trying not to overreact.

I can't believe how glad they were when I finally got over with the break up. And I can't believe I have friends like them.

I'm so lucky.

Then, the interrogation started. Somehow, I felt less lucky.

I know they're very good friends and that I should be thankful I have friends like them but, man, the interrogation was long.

It took a full two hours of question and answer, with an occasional Cornelia and Irma debate, before they finished. Oh yeah, that long. I'd take a Math quiz over that…okay maybe not.

After two long hours of interrogation, I went home only to find Mom with Collins. I'm already okay with them dating but I still feel a bit weird whenever I come home and find him in our place. I should probably get used to this. The two of them are really serious about their relationship. It's only a matter of time before they get married. That depends on when Collins would be able to gather up enough guts to propose to my Mom.

I went in my room to put my things down when Edward, my phone, spoke.

"Uh, Will?" Edward called.

"Yeah?" I answered as I put my bag beside my study table…make that table, I never study anyway.

"I know you're old enough to take care of yourself but shouldn't you tell your mother that you're going out tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, right." I almost forgot. "Thanks a lot, Edward." I said heading towards the door.

"You're welcome." He said before I closed the door. It's a good thing Edward suggested that. That way, it wouldn't raise so many questions.

"Mom, I'm going out tonight." I told her.

"Really?" she sounded quite surprised.

"I can go, can't i?"

"Of course you can." She answered. She seemed very pleased that I have plans tonight. Possibly because I was acting strange for a few days. I didn't go out often, I did all my chores, I did my homework and I studied for a pop quiz. That's what strange means for my Mom.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. I turned to go back to my room.

"Are you going with your friends?" she suddenly asked. Great, more questions.

"Well, kind of," I slowly answered. "Only one friend." I quickly added, trying to avoid another question.

"What friend are you talking about?"

"Jonas, our neighbor, the one you invited to dinner about two nights ago?" my tone made it sound like a question.

"Where are you two going?" she continued to ask. Great, another twenty questions for me to answer. My life is becoming a pop quiz.

"Susan, I think that's enough questions." Collins interrupted "You should give Will some privacy in her relationships."

What he said made me brush a little. "But Dean," Mom interjected.

"But nothing. She's completely capable of handling her own relationship." I stared to twirl my hair around my finger.

"It's nothing like that," I said "he's just a friend who needs to fit in a new place." I defended.

"Okay, whatever you say," Collins said, giving me a smile. It's really nice having him back me up whenever I needed it. He might even make a pretty descent father to me.

I returned a weak grateful smile as I headed back to my room.

After who knows how long, someone knocked. It was still a few minutes before seven, I was ready to go just incase he shows up early.

I answered the door and saw Jonas grinning at me. "Hey, Jonas," I greeted him, smiling back.

"Hey, Will," his smile widened which showed his teeth. "So, are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost," I turned slightly around and told my Mom "I'm going out now, Mom."

"Okay, take care of her, Jonas!" Mom called back.

Embarrassed, I instantly turned red. I can't believe she just said that.

Jonas kept cool and calm. He even found what Mom said a bit amusing. He chuckled lightly "Don't worry, Mrs. Vandom. I won't let anything hurt her." Behind his amusement, I could hear a shadow of sincerity in his voice. He then faced me and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

My eyebrow raised and I gave him a smirk. "We're not going to a dance right?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "Because I'm obviously not in a dress."

"No, we are not going to a dance."

He was still offering his arm. I wonder why. Guys don't do that anymore except in proms and dances. "You're offering me your arm? If we're not going to a dance that would be quite old-fashion." I noted.

He shrugged. "What can I say? It's how I was raised…" he lifted his arm higher, still offering his arm. "To be a gentleman." He tilted his head slightly to urge me to take his arm.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him incredulously to see if he was joking. Apparently, he wasn't. "Alright." I said, taking his arm. Then I noticed, he was carrying his guitar.

"Why are you bringing your guitar?" I asked him.

"Oh, this?" he pointed to his guitar "I'm going to need it later."

"For what?"

"You'll see." He answered. I frowned at him. "It's a surprise, Will." He pointed out.

I didn't know where we were going. I just let him lead me the way. Then I noticed we were headed for a very familiar and memorable place… "The Rock n' Roll Café?"

"Yeah," he gave me a sheepish grin "I hope it's good enough for you." Somehow, he sounded regretful.

"It's great, actually," I answered him quickly so he won't think I didn't like it. "I was just wondering…" I trailed off.

"I got us a reservation," he explained "And there's something I want to give you but I can't really wrap it up." I wonder if it has anything to do with the guitar.

We got inside the Rock n' Roll Café and we sat on a table reserved for us, just like he said. After we ordered, we watched some of the performers for a while. Halfway of a performance, I heard him murmur something.

"It's my turn," he whispered to himself, at least that was what I thought he said.

"What?" I asked, confusion was easily heard in my voice.

"Excuse me for a while, Will," he said, taking his guitar "I'm just going somewhere for a moment." Excitement was clearly seen in his smiling face.

"Okay," I said, sounding unsure.

I just watched him dissolve into the crowd feeling very confused of why he was acting that way. I waited for him until the current performer finished. The host then took the mike and introduced the next one.

"Okay everybody, our next performer is new in this club and in this city. So I want you to give a warm welcome to Jonas." He announced.

"Jonas?" I said in disbelief. I saw him go up stage with his guitar. I didn't expect that. I was so surprised that my jaw dropped open.

"I'm sure most of you know this song so obviously I didn't write it. But this is for a certain friend who was really nice to me when I got here," he announced before he started playing.

I almost forgot how great a guitarist Jonas was. He even has an amazing voice.

After the intro, he started singing.

I do recognize the song. Its David Archuleta's first single. He may not sound like him but he still sounds incredible.

His performance really got the crowd going but ever since he started playing, he didn't look away from me. He also kept a smile in his face that I really can't resist smiling back. It was like he was singing to me and for me only.

When he finished, the crowd was so pumped up that they sound like they wanted an encore. But Jonas turned down the host's offer.

I caught a glimpse of him when he got down from the stage. But a lot of people—mostly girls—gathered around him like when he performed in Sheffield. Who can blame them?

Jonas is really talented, he's nice…oh, and did I mention he looks like a better looking brother of a Greek god—namely Zeus? Actually, he looks like a Greek god on Earth. So instead of trying to call him, I just waited for him to finish with the girls he already attracted.

After a few moments, he was back on his seat. He was quicker than I thought.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted back "That was quick." I noted.

"What was?" he asked. I gave him a look. "Oh, that? I just told them I'm with someone tonight."

"That was your best excuse?" I challenged.

"Yes, it was. Besides, it is the truth." He answered with pride. I giggled once. "So, did you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing."

"So, does that mean you liked my present?"

"What part of amazing don't you understand?"

He chuckled. "You know, singing was a way of courting back in the old days, when guys still need to court girls before asking them out on a date and becoming their girlfriend." He informed.

"Really?" I asked. I've never really known much about the past of anything. To me, past means history and history means studying. And I really don't like studying.

"Yeah," he replied "Men used to go to a girl's house every night and sing that girl songs." He continued "In the Philippines, they call these songs for courtship 'harana'."

"Wow," I said "So it takes a lot to ask out a girl." I muttered in realization.

"That's why men before only asks out the girl they love."

"Hmmm… that's really romantic if you thought of it."

"You know, that song was for you."

"I think I heard that when you were on stage."

"No, what I meant was…" he suddenly became serious "I know this is really old-fashion but…" he chuckled to himself "can I court you?"

It took me a few moments to comprehend what he said. When realization struck me, all I was able to say was "Oh," When he sang up stage, it wasn't just to perform, he was courting me.

He waited for my answer. I really can't say yes to him because all I think of him was a friend. But if I say no, it might end our friendship. _What should I say?_

I took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jonas," I finally said. "But I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. I hope you understand." His face has traces of sadness and understanding. Then he smiled.

"It's cool," he said "but we're still friends, right?" he gave me a hopeful smile.

"Definitely," I answered.

After that, we continued our night like we never had that talk. And I was grateful for that. Jonas was still goofy and always playing around. He even offered me his arm again on our way home.

He walked me to my door before saying goodbye.

"Here we are," he said and we stopped in front of my place "Hope you enjoyed tonight."

"Thanks, I really did." I replied. "We should do it again sometime."

"Love to." He smiled. "So, see you later." He waved goodbye before turning to his apartment.

I watched him walk to his door. I reached for the door knob but before I could turn it, he said, "Goodnight," and gave me one last smile for the night before going in.

I smiled at his actions," Goodnight, Jonas," I mumbled to myself before opening the door.

* * *

**_Sorry if i took so long to post this... I got so addicted to resident evil (wehehehe)_**

**_and i promise i'll try to finish this story before June 8..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"So, what happened?" Hay Lin eagerly asked.

We were walking around one Saturday morning after they kidnapped me. I wasn't really restrained, hurt or held captive but I was taken against my own will. The worst part was, I was really sleepy.

They came to my place at about seven thirty or eight while I was still sleeping. They tried to wake me up but I just ignored everything they did…well, almost everything.

They tried yelling at me, pushing me off my bed, snatching my blanket and putting my alarm clock beside my ear but nothing worked. Until, Irma had a crazy and very unpleasant idea—for me—that they should pour water on my face.

I didn't take it seriously at first. But then, I felt water all over my face. The water was so cold that it made me wide awake. They threatened to do it again if I don't get up so I surrendered. Irma then used her powers to remove the water from my soaking bed.

Unfortunately, that waking up technique was only short term.

"What happened when?" I asked, yawning. I didn't sleep well last night. For some reason, I just couldn't sleep. I was knocked out at about one a.m., I guess. I really need to hit the sack.

"Your date yesterday," Hay Lin answered, still a little bit overly excited.

"Nothing much," I answered tiredly.

"What do you mean by nothing much? Where did you go?" Hay Lin continued to ask me.

"Rock n' Roll Café," I yawned.

"Rock n' Roll Café?" Taranee questioned "I didn't expect he'd take you there. What did you do?"

"Hang out," I said. My eyes were already closed. I was too tired to keep them open. But I continued to walk.

"Girl, you have to be more specific than that or we'll ask you questions you don't want to answer." Irma threatened.

"It's your fault," I accused wearily. "If you had let me sleep I would be telling you everything in full HD."

I tried not to stumble while I was walking with my eyes closed. I did a good job of not tripping until someone suddenly pulled me back. I fell down backwards.

"Could you watch where you're going?" an irritated Cornelia asked.

"Ouch!" I complained "What was that for?" I opened my eyes to glare at them only to see a light post in front of me. "Oh," I said in a rather embarrassed tone. _So that's why they pulled me._

Cornelia sighed. "Come on," she held out her hand, "let's get some caffeine in you." I took her hand and stood up.

We went to a coffee shop and we talked there. After I had some coffee, they continued to ask questions. And I kept answering them. I was really getting annoyed with all this but I was more curious when I thought of a question. _Why were they so interested in this?_ This wasn't my first date. If I remember correctly, they weren't this exited on my first date with Matt. _Wonder why..._

It took me a few moments to mouth the question that was bothering me a little. "Why do you guys care so much about my date with Jonas?" they all looked at me, questions easily seen on their faces. "I mean, this is the first time you've interrogated me like this." I clarified.

"Because, it's the first time you went on a date with someone who's name doesn't sound like your most hated subject." Cornelia said in a "duh" tone.

I took a sip of my coffee. "And after acting like a zombie these past days, we thought you would never have another boyfriend apart from Matt." Irma said "But now that you and Jonas are together, that proves us wrong."

I gulped. I swallowed the coffee too fast and it was so hot. I felt like some coffee got into my lungs. I started coughing.

Hay Lin, who was beside me noticed and asked, "Will, you okay?" she started rubbing my back as I continued to cough.

I could still feel the hot coffee in my chest. _So this is how it feels like to drown in coffee. It sucks._

When I finally stopped coughing, I tried to catch my breath. Drowning in water was already bad but drowning in hot coffee was far worse. I do not want to do that again.

"What's gotten into you?" Taranee asked. Hay Lin was still rubbing my back.

"We're not," I coughed "together." I managed to say, ignoring Taranee's question.

"Huh?" Hay Lin asked.

"Me and Jonas," I explained. Hay Lin stopped rubbing my back when she saw I could breathe normally again.

"Oh really?" Cornelia eyed me with a smirk on her face.

"Really," I insisted "he's just a friend, that's all."

"Aha, a friend who is a boy," Irma exclaimed "in short, a boyfriend."

"Guys, really. He's a boy and he's a friend but he's not a boyfriend." **(N/A-Note: Misty said this line in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One)** I tried to convince. "You can ask him if you like but he'll say the same thing." Because I made that clear last night, I added mentally.

"Okay," Irma agreed, but with the wrong thing that I thought I said "We'll ask your boyfriend," she emphasized the word, "about it."

"Tease me all you want but he'd still be just a friend to me." And with that we changes the subject.

We hung out all morning, walking around the park, going to the mall and stuff like that we usually do on Saturdays when not doing anything guardian related.

We then ate at the Silver Dragon for lunch. And after talking a bit longer, I decided to go home. I wanted to catch up on some sleep after my friends made a swimming pool on my bed. Don't get me wrong, I love swimming but not while I'm sleeping.

I was already in the building, only a few doors from my place. Just a few more steps from sleep…

Then the door beside our place opened. Jonas came out and smiled when he spotted me. He always seems to be in a good mood whenever I see him.

"Will," he said in a surprised and somewhat pleasant tone, "Hi,"

"Hi to you too, Jonas," I smiled back at him as I walked towards him I stopped in front of him.

"I was just going to get you," he pointed to my place.

"Really? Why?"

"There's something I need help with," he sheepishly said "and I was hoping you could…you know… I mean, if you're not busy…"

"Sure, I'll help you," I told him immediately.

"Thanks," he gave me a grateful smile.

He led me inside his apartment. There wasn't much furniture in it. There was just a TV set, a couch, a table and a few chairs. Of course, his guitar was there, too. I also noticed that he has a new amplifier and a descent CD player.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm not used to staying more than a week in a place so I don't really decorate much."

"No problem," I assured, "What do you need help on anyway?"

"Well," he took two chairs and put them next to a table with a paper and a pencil on top of it. "Actually, I need help on finishing a song."

"You're writing a song?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "That's great!" I exclaimed. _Who knew he writes songs?_ "But I doubt I could be much help. I'm not really the musical type." I admitted. I put one hand behind my neck and looked down the floor.

"Please?" he pleaded, he put his hands together. "I just really need someone to finish this with. 'Cause it's a duet."

I looked at him. He looks like a puppy begging for treats. I sighed out a laugh. "Okay," he smiled "What's the song about?" I took a seat beside him.

"The usual," he held out the paper in the table. I took it. "Love, romance, that kind of stuff,"

I read the lyrics he already wrote. "How much of the song have you finished?"

"About half of it."

While I was reading, I noticed it was also about one thing, "Magic?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," he said. He examined my facial expression about the song. "Do you believe in magic?" he asked.

"Well, not really," I lied. If I told anyone I believe in magic, it might blow off our guardian cover.

"I do. I believe magic happens all the time." He said "I think it happens everyday. When two people meet, become friends, fall in love," he smiled "Magic happens every time."

I smiled as I understood what he meant. "So this is what the song means? There's magic in love?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Can I hear it?" I asked giving him the lyrics.

"Sure," he grabbed his guitar and put down the paper on the table where he can read it.

Then he started playing.

_"Did you cast a spell on me  
__I can't get you out of my mind  
__Did you do a magic trick  
__That made me fall_

_"I think I drank another love spell  
__That made me drool over you  
__It only took one stare at your eyes  
__And I'm falling_

_"One look, that's all it took  
__Must have been magic (Must have been magic)  
__One voice, that's all I hear  
__It's calling me down  
__Like sound in my ears  
__It's playing a song I already know  
__And I can sing along"_

He stopped playing. "That's it."

I smiled at him. "It's really good." I told him "If you ever release an album, I should be the one who gets the first copy." I joked.

"Sure," he said "But could I ask you one more favor?" he asked. I waited. "Well, I told you it's a duet but I don't have anyone to sing with so," he started "could you sing with me in this song?"

My eyes widened. _Me? Sing? Bad combination._ "Me? Are you serious?" he nodded "But I can't sing."

"Of course you can. Anybody can sing." He urged.

"Not me."

"C'mon, please?" he pleaded again. "I'll teach you the tone. You just have to sing with me."

I bit my lip. _I should say no, right? I can't sing. I'll just humiliate myself in front of him._

"Please?" he asked again. When he looked at me, I felt like I can't resist him anything.

I sighed. "Okay, okay," I surrendered "I'll do it."

"Yes! He said in triumph.

For a few hours, we worked on completing the song. Jonas kept on making tabs for the intro, guitar solo and ending. He also taught me how it was supposed to sound when we sing together. And after all our hard work, the song ended up pretty good.

When we finished, we sang it once without making any mistakes before recording it. We decided a title for it. It's called "Sounds like Magic". After that I decided to go home.

Like a gentleman, he walked me home even though it was just next door. We stopped by the door.

"Thanks again for helping me out," he said "I never would have finished it without you."

"No prob. I had a great time." I smiled.

"See ya," he waved and walked back to his apartment.

"Bye." I waved back before getting in.

* * *

**_Sorry i took so long... (for me, two days is long...)_**

**_but i'm really trying to finish this before June 8... if i don't i might not be able to finish it..._**

**_Oh yeah, the song "Sounds like Magic" was composed by dj25dca..._**

**_and the note about pokemon... yeah, i'm really addicted to Misty..._**

**_so forgive me, please, if this isn't that good..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to the few readers of this story... It's been a while since i started writing again so this might suck a bit... Again, sorry. Since yesterday was my anniversary in FanFic, I decided to update this one...

thank you to all that reads this story!

* * *

**Unexpected Devotion**

**Chapter VI**

The rest of the month wasn't very busy for us. Since it's almost summer, extra curricular activities weren't very active. Another reason was that the universe was quite peaceful this month so the Oracle didn't need us much. We were only called twice and our job wasn't even that hard.

It's like a month off in being a guardian. Although we're having a month off, we still practiced twice a week.

Throughout the month, Jonas and I had a schedule of hanging out. Every Wednesday and Friday we would go to the Rock n' Roll Café. Sometimes he'll also invite the girls.

We were already planning our summer vacation. But there's something else in most of the Sheffielders' minds…

"Who are you going with to the prom?" Hay Lin asked when classes ended.

"I think it's obvious who I'm going with," Cornelia said, making a toss of her blonde hair.

"Peter asked you yesterday, right?" Taranee said, "When I told him about the prom, he immediately thought of taking you." She informed. "That was the first time I ever saw him think that fast."

"Well, I'm going with Stephen," Irma announced with a smile, "And I bet you're going with Nigel, aren't you, T?" she asked Taranee.

She nodded, "I wonder how he'll look like in a tux." Taranee said with a smile.

That would be interesting to see considering the possibility that none of the boys have ever worn a tux or anything formal at all.

"Ooh, I can just imagine how cute Eric would be!" Hay Lin squealed, staring up at the sky. Her eyes were shimmering with the thought.

Ever since Eric moved, he and Hay Lin still kept in touch. They would visit each other at least once a month. Eric even gave Hay a laptop so they could still see each other on the web cam. Over all, Eric's a really nice guy.

"When will he be here?" I asked Hay Lin. Eric will travel all the way to Heatherfield just so he could go to the prom with Hay Lin.

"He'll be here tomorrow," Hay Lin happily announced. It's no secret that she's incredibly excited. Her feet slightly left the ground before we had to pull her down. "He'll arrive sometime after class. That means I could wait for him at the bus stop." She started clapping her hands.

"Hay hey," Irma said, still holding her, "Be any happier and we'll have to tie a string onto you and drag you around like a balloon."

"Sorry," Hay Lin apologized, finally calming down. We let her go. "I'm just so happy! Imagine ending a prom with a slow dance. The lights are dimmed as you and your prince sway to the music."

"The prom is still a few days away and you're already thinking about ending it?" Irma asked as her left eyebrow rose.

"By the way," Hay Lin ignored Irma's comment and turned to me, "Who are you going to the prom with, Will?"

The rest of the girls also turned to look at me. Each of their eyes looking expectantly at me. Have I ever mentioned I hate it when they look at me like that?

"Well," I started hesitantly. Their stares were starting to make me feel uneasy. So what if I'm the only one in our group who has no love life at the time? Looking at me like that wasn't necessary. "I don't know really. I mean, I'm not even planning on going."

Their faces suddenly changed expression, each having the same look between disbelief and disappointment.

"Can't you think of_ anyone_?" Taranee asked.

"Like a neighbor?" Cornelia questioned next.

"A certain musician?" Irma came next.

"That plays the guitar?" Hay Lin continued.

"Whose name starts with J?" they all said in unison.

I sweat dropped. Weren't they being too obvious? Even I would've figured out what they were implying on the second hint.

"Hey girls!" a familiar voice shouted and we all turned to look at the source. We saw Jonas quickly approaching with a smile on his face. Wow, he has great timing.

When Jonas was only a few feet from us, Irma spoke.

"Oh, it's Jonas," she pretended to be surprised. That's right, I could tell. "Speaking of anyone that's Will's neighbor who is a musician that plays the guitar, and whose name starts with J," she said as Jonas approached us.

"Excuse me?" Jonas asked when he came to a stop, obviously hearing what Irma had previously said. He looked confused but was rather amused of Irma's statement as he had a small smile when he asked.

"Ignore her," I told him as I waved my hand dismissively.

"Fine then, ignore me," Irma acted like she was mad and crossed her arms as she turned away from us.

"By the way, Jonas," Cornelia spoke next, "You know, our prom is only days away, and guess who still doesn't have a date." She looked at me when she said that which kinda crept me out. What's with their looks today?

"On second thought, Jonas, ignore _all of them_," I emphasized _all of them_ to at least hint them to stop.

"Who?" Jonas asked playfully. I bet he already understood what Cornelia was saying. He was just playing along. And wasn't he supposed to ignore them and not me?

"Will!" Cornelia answered, and she went behind me and pushed my shoulders so that I would be facing Jonas completely. "I'm sure she wants to go but she's a bit embarrassed to go without a date." She stated.

"I never said that," I told her with my brows furrowing.

"So will you take her?" Cornelia continued, ignoring me.

"You don't have to, Jonas," I told him.

"Sure," he answered Cornelia, also ignoring me.

"And so the world continued like I don't exist," I commented.

"Oh c'mon Will," Cornelia smiled at me, "I just got you a date! Shouldn't you be a bit happier?"

"Well yeah, but the problem is I didn't ask you to." I told her.

"C'mon will, it'll be fun!" it was Jonas's time to smile, "Unless you don't want me as your date—"

"No, no, it's not that," I interrupted him, "It's just that, you might be busy on Saturday…"

"So it's on Saturday?" _I can't believe I just told him that._ "No worries, I don't really have anything to do on that day."

"The prom is 7 pm, in the school gym," Hay Lin suddenly cut in.

"You can pick her up at about 6:45 and we could all meet here!" Taranee added.

"Since when were you two in this conversation?" I asked Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Oh, and Jonas, if you'd like, you could also perform so bring your guitar!" Irma added, again not paying any attention to me.

"What? Is today 'Ignore Will Day'?" I told them. I mean, really, five people just ignored me in less than two minutes.

Jonas just laughed, maybe because of my response. It was the first time I heard him laugh like that. It almost sounded magical… Wait, did I just think of that?

"Okay, I'll do that," Jonas said while still having a smile on his face, "I have something I have to do now so see you girls later." He walked away from us as he waved.

"See ya," I waved at him until he had his back on us. I continued to watch him walk until he was no longer in sight. When I turned around, my friends were giving me knowing looks. Okay, this is officially creepy.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent on us, Will," Cornelia said, "We know you like him."

"I'm supposed to like him. Remember, we're friends?" I told her in defense.

"You don't need to play all defensive on us, Will," Taranee told me, "Jonas is a really nice guy."

"And talented," Hay Lin added.

"So we approve!" Irma said happily.

I knew there was no point on arguing with them about this matter.

"You know what," I started, "I remembered I have swimming practice today so—"

"C'mon Will, don't avoid us," Irma slung one arm over my shoulders, "You don't need to deny that you like him because I told you we approve!" Irma had one of her smiles again and I knew I had to escape.

"Right," I told them dryly, "And on that disturbing note, I'm gonna go." I removed Irma's arm and began to walk away from them.

They followed me still insisting their little theory about me and Jonas. I didn't pay much attention to them so I wasn't really able to follow.

"I'm not listening," I told them when they became a bit loud.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

So the next chapter would probably start the story and the real reason why i wrote this... ^-^ it would be a while but I WILL update this story!


End file.
